solo para tus ojos
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: ¿es una realidad hecho un sueño o un sueño hecho realidad?


Hasta luego Elí…-dijo la pelirroja-que duermas Trix… -respondió el Shane. Cuando el sueño le estaba entrando recordó que había dejado algo en el cuarto de Trixie, se dirigió al cuarto pero como pensaba que Trixie estaba dormida la abrió suave y silenciosamente pero al abrir la puerta solo un poco vio como Trixie se cambiaba, de repente un sentimiento pervertido entro a su mente, él quería tenerla, tocarla, manosearla y para que no se diera cuenta cerró la puerta cuidadosamente mientras se iba…

Cuando llego a su cuarto y se acostó la imagen volvió a su mente, ella era una verdadera obra de arte en que Elí quería poner su nombre, pensando en ella se quedó dormido… hasta que despertó un día paso esto…

Hola Eli…- se escuchó una vos femenina y según el Shane muy sexy-eh! Hola- respondió-ella se posó sobre las piernas del Shane de modo a que sus partes íntimas se rozaban y ellos fácilmente pudieran besarse-y que haces…-dijo ella- yo nada-un…-

-Eli estoy aburrida…- y que quieres que hagamos- la chica sonrió maliciosamente y el Shane solo la miraba-que tal si… jugamos-dijo Trixie arrecostandose encima de él haciendo que sus senos queden en el musculoso pecho del Shane mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello Eli-y ya ¿qué quieres jugar…?-que te parece si cambiamos de rutina- dijo poniendo una mano del Shane en sus glúteos-em… yo….- respondió nervioso- ¡tú que! Te acobardaste te vas a dejar ganar por una niña… o es que te gustan los pirilos (hombres)- el Shane se enfureció y dijo- quieres juego, bueno… juego tendrás…-fue lo último que dijo el Shane antes de besarla apasionadamente mientras sus lenguas danzaban en la boca de cada uno…

Eli se paró con Trixie encima del sofá, y mientras la besaba se dirigía a su cuarto, la ropa se encontraba regada por todo el refugio ya que el Shane estaba muy pervertido, cuando entraron al cuarto la única misión de Eli era quitarle la ropa y hacerla suya…mientras sus bocas se unían en una dulce danza Eli iba tocando muy pervertida mente todo su cuerpo; Trixie en busca de aire se salió de la boca de su Eli para retorcerse, Eli se quitó uno a uno sus prendas ya que el muy descarado la desnudo primero y el muy bonito cambiado…!.

El observaba cada parte de su cuerpo pervertida mente, calculaba cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo para saber qué era lo que debía lamer el Shane primero tenía que darle placer a su princesa así que empezó a tocar… meter dedos donde no debía… cuando se le ocurrió algo y detuvo un rato los besos y dijo- espérame aquí- salió del cuarto a buscar… crema batida…? Si el Shane es muy pervertido.

Cuando llego su princesa no se encontraba, el miro a todos los lados de la habitación y como no vio nada se acostó…, cuando de repente siente como unas cuerdas lo agarran de las extremidades dejándolo completamente desnudo amarrado y sumiso…,- hola …-dijo Trixie en vos juguetona-ahora quien será el que debe seguir mis órdenes… tu si tu…, ahora me canse de ser la sumisa-dijo poniendo sus pechos sobre su cara a la altura de que el no pudiera tocar nada…-ahora trata de soltarte…-Eli se retorcía de un lado a otro pero ¿sorpresa no pudo!-hay….! Tan lendo no se puede soltar! Ahora quien es el sumiso…bueno…-fueron las últimas palabras antes de seguir, ella se posó encima del Shane y empezó a hacer movimientos el Shane con tanto placer lo único que hizo fue seguir la corriente movía su miembro como si viviera de eso parecía experto que ya Trixie estaba a punto de rendirse pero cuando sintió que ya no podía se apartó, y cogió la crema batida mientras sonreía maliciosamente, ella le cubrió el cuerpo con crema, paso por el cuello sus bien formados pechos a igual que su muy sexy abdomen hasta llegar hasta… su parte el al sentir donde se acababa el camino de crema se retorció pero cuando se iba a quejar era demasiado tarde ya ella estaba lamiendo todo su pene, lo cual le llegaba a la garganta ese ene enorme le encantaba a Trixie ella hacia movimientos con la lengua y boca el Shane de lo muy excitado que estaba soltó el lindo liquidito lo cual le salió a Trixie de golpe, se separó y comenzó a toser…ese Shane cada vez más… ella después de dejar pasar la tos se puso encima de él, y empezó a besarlo pero cuando sintió unas manos en sus glúteos se dio cuenta de que se dio cuenta de que este era el fin de su reinado como dominante…

El Shane de una forma u otra se había soltado dio un giro poniéndola debajo de el… -sabes bon bon te pareces a uno, eres blanca como el palito del bon y tu cabello es rojo como el dulce del bon bom rojo…jajaja tan sexie…bien a continuar…(sexie: se dé sexy y xie de Trixie… ya saben porque puse sexie…)- fueron las palabras que dijo el Shane antes de seguir con su apasionado baile… pero el no duro Trixie también quería dominar… lo volteo-no se vale no quiero ser el pedazo de carne sumiso… te anuncio que no seré yo la sumisa-dicho esto ella fue quien marco el ritmo; el Shane tampoco quería ser el pedazo sumiso así que furioso, y en un movimiento rápido, coloco a Trixie de pie contra la pared- muñequita no voy a ser yo el sumiso de este cuento- dijo Eli apretándole el mentón- ella adolorida le quito la mano de ahí y dijo- pero yo menos así que te friegas porque yo tampoco seré sumisa-dicho esto lo empujo a la cama y se puso encima de él ,pero él no quería y la volteo ella lo volteo de nuevo, y así hasta que el Shane cansado la coloco de nuevo de espaldas contra la pared y dijo- ya me mame de tanta pelea te digo que el que va a dominar voy a ser yo- dijo "aplastándola" contra la pared…- Eli me duele…-pues piensa antes de creer que tu puedes ser la que domina- entonces Trixie respondió- ¡y por qué no puedo ser yo!- porque no me da la gana!-dijo empujándola-deja de maltratarme-yo hago lo que yo quiera-al Shane finalizar esto Trixie le dio una cachetada la cual le dejo el cachete rojo el Shane en signo de dolor se tocó la mejilla-ahora sí que me sacaste la piedra- la tiro a la cama y empezó a meter de una manera dolorosa- Eli… Eli me duele déjame – suplicaba Trixie, pero el Shane no le prestaba atención, cuando de repente sintió un golpe bajo, **en la mente del Shane** uh! La chica pega duro…**fuera de la mente del Shane**…

Eli empezó a golpear a Trixie y al final le iba a dar en la cara pero en vez de eso la tomo del cuello y la levanto y dijo-yo voy a ser el que mande me oíste- exclamo el Shane, Trixie asintió pero no por dejar se ella la sumisa si no porque le dolía y le faltaba aire. El Shane la bajo y continuo besándola; olvidando todo lo ocurrido Trixie empezó a gemir… cada vez más de seguido. El Shane estaba más que satisfecho por complacer a su amada, pero la conciencia lo comía vivo no podía creer que el tantos golpes le había dado y ella lo perdona y lo complace …-Trix lo siento… siento que te haya hecho todo eso… ya sabes-dijo Eli agachando la cabeza-Eli… yo te quiero y te perdono por cualquier cosa aunque si te pasas vamos a terminar en guerra y sentados en la silla del juzgado…-jajaja que lendura...-después de esto el Shane siguió con su dulce baile y mientras una delicada capa de un líquido blanco transparente los cubría y se regaba por toda la cama ellos seguían con su baile mostrando sus cuerpos uno a uno pero quien dijo que teníamos que hacer eso para demostrarle a los hombres que los queremos?!, las cosas seguían igual hasta que cierto Shane escucho un lindo sonido que salía de la boca de su amada- E…! ELI!- al escuchar esto al Shane se le ocurrió algo, aun con ella cargada fue a buscar unas cuerdas… para que…? Ah! Solo quería amarrarla, después de su procedimiento fríamente calculado en 5 minutos, se fue directamente a la entrada el Shane hoy iba a gozar demasiado lamia, lamia y solo lamia nada más que eso hacía pero era hora de chupar más arriba los pechos de Trixie según el Shane dos montañitas de dulce que quería probar pero cuando lo iba a hacer se escuchó-Eli…Eli…Eli!- la pelirroja estaba enfrente de él esperando a que despertara, el abrió sus ojos cuando la pelirroja menciona- Eli desde que te acostaste ayer hasta ahora las 9:00 pm has estado dormido que te sucedió…-dijo preocupada-nada Trix cálmate, y gracias por preocuparte por mí- le dio un beso en la mejilla, Eli salió del cuarto y se sentó en el sofá a reflexionar…-¿Por qué era tan malo con ella?¿por qué tenía tanta experiencia en la sexualidad?¿por qué solo pensaba en mí?¿porque nos conocíamos tanto si ni siquiera somos novios?¿porque tuve que quedarme viendo a mi compañera y mejor amiga mientras se cambiaba?... bueno solo era un sueño Eli olvídalo…!- se dijo así mismo en su mente cuando sintió como en sus piernas sentía otras de modo que queda mirando hacia el-hola Eli…-una vos femenina se escuchó, el Shane solo sonrió pícaramente porque sabía lo que venía y esta vez lo haría con amor.

Al fin….! Lo termine! Un saludo a mi perrito… no mentira, hare más si les gusta si no entonces nada de lemons

Por cierto Ashley no aparece…ella tiene tantas historias en mente que no sabe cuál subir por eso no ha publicado…

NATT FUERA!

:D


End file.
